Who is he really?
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: Kuki is just trying to get through her senior year of high school with her best friends but everything changes. A new guy shows up by the name of Wallaby Beetles. What will happen? And what is wallaby trying to hide?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone :) I came up with a new KND fanfiction. I hope it's as good as my last KND story, learning to smile. Well I hope you like this story.**

**I do not own KND.**

**And like always reviews are welcomed. **

Ch. 1 Jail or school

POV: Kuki

"Kuki, if you don't get up you're going to be late for school," Mushi told me in a matter of fact voice. I shot up in bed and glanced at my alarm clock. It was seven thirty and I had to be at school by eight.

I could feel my long black midnight hair stand on end. I kicked off my blankets off and jumped out of bed.

"Mushi, why didn't you get me up earlier?" I shouted at her while rushing over to my closet. I quickly grabbed my long green shirt with my black skinny jeans and got dressed in what seemed like seconds.

"I did try to get you up once," Mushi told in her mono-tone voice. I looked up at her blank expression while I pulled on my black and white shoes on. Her hair has grown longer since she was seven and her personality changed drastically but it didn't seem to bother her or anyone else for that matter. And she wore black all the time but thankfully she was best friends with Tommy Gilligan, so he kept her in line.

I pushed passed her and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my hair a few times and brushed my teeth. Running down stairs I grabbed a cup of orange juice. My mom and dad were never there in the mornings so it was just Mushi and me.

"Tommy is here to walk with me, I'll see you tonight Kuki," Mushi told me in the doorway of the kitchen. I walked over to her and hugged her, she just stood there but that was okay I didn't mind. I took a step back and smiled down at her.

"Okay, have a good day, and say hi to Tommy for me," I told her. She nodded and left without another word. I finished off my juice and went up stairs to my room. I grabbed my back pack and slung it over my shoulder.

I grabbed my bike lock key on my book shelf and headed down stairs. I made sure that everything was locked, and left the house. I headed to the back porch and grabbed my bike. I jumped on and headed off to jail or as some call it school.

I made it just in time for the first warning bell to ring. I jumped off my bike and locked it into the bike lockers right outside the front entrance. Before I could even take a first step I tripped and did a face plant into the hard and uncaring sidewalk.

"Ouch, that hurt," I mumbled as I leaned up on my elbows. Three shadows came over me. I looked up and saw that Abby, Hoagie and Nigel were looking down at me with worried faces.

"Hey girl, are you okay? That really did look like it hurt," Abby told me in her warm voice as she gently grabbed my elbow and helped me up. I brushed off my pants and smiled at her.

"I'm fine Abby don't worry but I don't know what I tripped on," I told her as I spun around slowly trying to see what I tripped over. Circling a few more times I still could not see anything. Hoagie started laughing. Abby lowered her red hat that she had since we were little and tried to hide her smile.

"That's enough Kuki!" Nigel snapped at me out of nowhere. I jumped probably a few feet off the ground and looked up at him. I could not see what he was thinking behind his sunglasses but I could tell that something was bothering him. Nigel finally sighed and kneeled down in front of me.

He gently grabbed my right foot and placed it on his knee. That was when I noticed that my shoe tie was untied. He tied it without a word and stood back up. He stood there in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Oh, Kuki did you watch that new episode of High school Rainbow monkeys last night," Hoagie asked in a hushed a whisper. He didn't want any else to hear him because that show is mainly just for girls but he can't get enough of it.

"Yeah, I liked how Super Cheerleader Rainbow Monkey finally got what was coming to her. I thought that she deserved that," I told him with a smile. Hoagie nodded at me with a small smile and started messing with his yellow tinted goggles.

Abby took her hat off and hit him over the head. He looked down at her with a blush on his cheeks.

"Didn't Abby tell you that you shouldn't mess with your glasses like that," she told him in a cool voice. She placed her hat back on her head and smirked up at him. He gave her a warm smile and nodded.

The second bell sounded and that meant that we had to get inside.

"Well we better get inside before we all get detentions for being late," Abby told us while she was walking away. Without even a second thought Hoagie was right behind her and walked her inside. I could feel a sigh escape my lips before I could stop it. Nigel looked down at me through his sun glasses and raised his eyes brows.

"What is it Kuki?" He asked me in his British accent.

"Well I just think that Hoagie should just go ahead and ask Abby out. You know she'll say yes, she loves Hoagie," I told him with a dreamy sigh. I could somehow feel him roll his eyes at me. Before I could get in another word Nigel gently grabbed my wrist in his hand and pulled me inside.

He pulled me to my first hour class, through all the crowds in the hallways. He opened the door for me and pushed me in. I grabbed the door and leaned out into the hallway and saw Nigel walking away.

"Thank you Nigel!" I yelled at him. He lifted his hand and gave me a small wave without turning around. I turned around and shut the door behind. Looking around I saw that I didn't have first hour History with any of my friends.

I shrugged my shoulders and headed for an empty seat in the back row. Thankfully no one seemed to notice me so I didn't have to put up with name calling yet. Soon enough after the last bell and the pledge the teacher finally came in.

I carried my new history book to my locker and then headed off to find Abby. I had two hour English with her. As I walked over to her locker I saw Hoagie talking to her. I poked them both on the shoulders and they smiled at me.

"Hey Kuki, how did History go?" Hoagie asked me.

"It was okay, it seemed to go by extra fast for some reason," I told him.

"Same here time just seemed to slip by with my Abby so nearby," he told me but his eyes were on Abby. He knelt down in front of her and kissed her kissed her hand. She glared down at him but his big grin would not disappear.

"And who said Abby was yours?" She asked him. She took her hand away and crossed her arms. Hoagie stood back up and gave her his award winning smile. Not really but I think it should win an award.

"No one but I think you want to be mine," he told her with the same smile. Looking around I saw a few people looking our way with confused faces. I was brought back to Abby and Hoagie when Abby slammed her locker down loudly for everyone to hear.

"You wish Hoagie Gilligan," she told him in an ice cold voice. With that she pulled the brim of her hat down and walked off without a word. I watched her walk away and Hoagie came and stood beside me.

"Why did you have to do that Hoagie? You made her really angry," I looked up at him and gave him a worried face. He looked down at me and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah I guess I did," he smiled. I pinched his hand and smirk.

"That's for hurting Abby," I told him slyly. Before he could get a word in I walked away. About half way to English I found Nigel leaning against the window looking outside. While I walked by him I poked him in the shoulder and kept walking without a word.

That's a game we've been playing since we got into high school. It's like our version of tag but it's more interesting, because whoever is tagged last by the end of the day has to buy the other person a sundae.

I made it to class right when the bell rang. Abby saved me a seat in the back row right beside her. Mrs. Doll stood up behind her desk and smiled at us all. Her snow white hair was in tied back in a tight bun and the mole on her cheek didn't seem to get smaller than last year.

"Good morning class," she told us in her raspy old voice. No one replied back to her, except for Abby and me. Abby gave her a small wave and I smiled at her. Mrs. Doll seemed to appreciate that because she smiled back at us.

Someone knocked on the closed door and Mrs. Doll waddled over to the door and opened. I could not see who it was but Mrs. Doll just gave them her polite smile, which meant that she didn't like that person every much.

The person handed her a piece of paper, she opened the door wider so the person could come in. A guy with shoulder length blonde hair came in and gave us all a blank stare. Mrs. Doll guided him over so he was standing in front of everyone.

"Okay class this is…" she had to pause and look at the card but the guy talked before she could.

"My name is Wallaby Beetles. And I had my choice of either jail or this school," he told us with a cold voice. Everyone in the class was quiet and waited for him to say something else, instead he took walked back to the only open seat, which is by me and sat down.

Mrs. Doll tried to act normal but all through class she kept looking back at him and it wasn't just her everyone was. I glanced over at him and saw that he was taking notes of what the teacher was talking about.

'_Hm. For a tough guy he's actually likes taking notes,' _I thought to myself. I caught myself full on staring at him a few times nut Abby always saved me by taping on my shoulder. After class was over Abby and I headed to her locker.

Abby and I said nothing about the new kid. For that matter no one did, it was like they were trying to act like he wasn't even there. I felt sorry for him. Time seemed to fly and finally it was time for lunch. Thankfully I met up with Nigel and Hoagie on the way there and Abby always got there before we did.

After we got our trays of food we walked across the court yard where Abby saved the spot under the tree for us. For a few minutes no one said anything.

"So did you guys see the new kid?" Hoagie asked. We all looked at him like he grew a second head. I nodded my head but I left it at that, Nigel didn't even respond to his question. Finally the silence was broken by Abby.

"Yeah, I saw the new kid and I invited him to sit with us," she told us in her cool calm voice. We all looked at her at the same time. Abby flicked her hat up her thumb and looked at us.

"Look guys, he's got a bad rep already and Abby thinks the least we can do is give him a chance. Abby means just imagine if we didn't give Nigel a chance, we wouldn't be friends with him now," she told us.

I looked over at Nigel and realized she was right. Nigel looked mean and scary but that was just the way he was. He couldn't hide his muscles or the way he can't express his feelings to others that well but they still get through. I nodded my head and looked at Abby.

"Yeah, I think your right Abby. I think we should all give him a chance," I told them all with a smile. Abby grinned at me, while Hoagie and Nigel looked at the two of us like we were crazy. Abby undid her low pony tail and leaned against the giant oak tree behind her. I glanced over at Hoagie and surprise, surprise he had a light blush across his pale skin.

Before any of us had a chance to say anything else Abby raised her hand and yelled over the people.

"Hey, Wally, over here!" That was the first time I actually heard Abby yell like that. A shadow came over me; I looked up and saw wallaby looking down at me with the same blank face. I scooted over closer to Nigel so he could sit.

Without even a word he sat down next to me and nodded to all of us. Hoagie and Nigel gave each other a glance but other than that didn't say anything.

"So Wally, how do you like the new school?" Abby asked. He looked up from his lunch and looked at her.

"Its fine," he told us bluntly with no emotion in it. I looked back down to my lunch and poked at the mystery meat. Without being ready for it, Nigel leaned over and poked me on top of the head. I looked up at him and pouted.

"Hey, that's not fair, I wasn't ready!' I shouted. A smirk appeared on his.

"All is fair in love and war," he told me. I crossed my arms and looked the other way.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I mumbled. Nigel reached over and pulled some hair behind my ear.

"Of course I'm right," he told me, while he pulled a small piece of mystery meat out of my hair. I pushed his arm away and smiled. Even though Wally didn't seem to say much at lunch he also didn't seem to mind being around us.

After lunch the rest of the day flew by. Pretty soon I came to my last class of the day, which was a free period except I had to go water plants in the green house.

The green house was my responsibility because no one else seemed to care about the flowers. I even came in during the summer to water them. The school gave me the key to the green house because they had no need for it.

As I unlocked the door the flowers different scents over came my other senses and I could feel myself starting to relax. I pulled my sleeves up and turned on the radio which I got installed in here during the summer and got the water hose.

This was one part of the day that was all mine. I could water the plants without all the gossiping girls and the bull headed jocks and just relax. As I made it to the back I heard the door to the green house open.

I looked up and saw Wallaby walking in with his hands in his pockets, looking right at me. I smiled at him and waved him back. Before he came over he turned off my music and walked back towards me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him with a smile. He looked down at me and then around at the plants and flowers.

"Did you grow all of these yourself?" He asked me as he walked around me gently felt the rose red rose petals.

"Yeah, no one else ever took care of the green house so I decided to grow them myself," I explained. He turned around and looked at me.

"Do you need any help?" He asked me.

"Well, if you really want to, I wouldn't mind the help at all," I smiled. He didn't say anything to me after that he just picked up the water hose and started to water the roses. When finally the bell rang Wallaby and I locked up the green house and walked to the front entrance in silence.

We met up with everyone and we all talked our heads off it seemed like, well except for Wally. I was actually starting to get use to him not talking, it wasn't like he thought he was better then you, it was more like he just didn't want to be in the way.

I got my bike unlocked and started pedaling, before I left though I poked Nigel on his forehead.

"Ha! That's one sundae you owe me!" I laughed.

POV: Wally

I watched Kuki pedal away on her pink rainbow monkey bike and I could not help but worry. She seemed like the type of person that could trip on mid-air. When Hoagie and that Nigel guy left I turned to Abby and looked down at her.

"Is it safe for her to ride her bike?" I asked. Abby crossed her arms and smiled up at me.

"Yeah, Kuki's fine. She might seem fragile but believe me she's far from it," she told me in a calm voice. She patted me on the shoulder and started walking to her blue car with a white pin stripe down the middle.

"I'll see you tomorrow Wallaby," I could hear the humor in her voice. I looked up at the cloudless blue sky and sighed.

'_I guess this school won't be as bad as jail.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. In this chapter it's all in Wally's point of view and how he spends his free time and what kind of family he has. This chapter also shows a sweeter side to him, well enough of me talking. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :) **

* * *

Ch. 2 Responsibilities

POV: Wally

"Big Brother!" I heard my little brother yell before I saw him. Out of nowhere I felt someone jump on my back and loop their arms around my neck. It was none other than Joey, being his normal loud and happy self. He jumped down and ran back over to his daycare mates.

I walked past the little kids and headed into the small building. The door was open and I could already see the bright yellow walls inside. Like always toys were scattered everywhere. I went to the back room and traded in my back pack for a white apron. As I walked back into the play room I saw Katie.

She was already picking up the toys with a blank face, like always. Her thick red hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and I saw that she still had her lip ring in. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You know you need to take that thing out of your lip," I joked. She looked up at me and gave me a smirk. Katie stood up straight and walked past me with the same smirk on her face.

"Well I might get in trouble for this lip ring but at least I work here out of my own free will," she told me in her monotone voice. I could feel my anger starting to peak but I kept it under control, I knew she was kidding.

I bent down and started picking up the toys Katie didn't get. I followed her over to the toy box and put the things I had in there. Katie leaded against the wall and looked at me.

"Walls you know I was kidding," she told me. I stood up and leaned against the wall with her.

"Yeah I know Kat. It's just sometimes I forget I'm here because of my probation. But at least while I'm working here, Joey can come here for free, that's the one good part of this whole ordeal," I told her with a small smile.

Kat just kind of looked at me and punched my shoulder lightly. I rubbed my shoulder and gave her a questioning look.

"Come on give me some credit. I have to be on your good memory list," she told me with rumor in her voice. I caught onto what she was saying and flicked her forehead lightly. I always did that with someone I was joking with.

"Kat, you know what I'm talking about. Of course you're on my good memory and best friend list," I told her. Before we could say anything else, Sophie came into the room smoking a cig. Her bright red hair was also pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Hey Walls, hey sis," she told us under breath. She walked past us to the back room, where was the only place she could have a smoke. Kat and Sophie are twins and the only way outside people could tell them apart was by Kat's lip ring.

"So I guess Sophie is on her break on, that means Shane is also," Kat said. Right when she said that Shane walked in and walked over to us. He ruffled up Kat and my hair and smiled.

"Hey you two," he told us in his normal cheery voice. Shane was the older brother of the twins and he was also the co-owner of the daycare along with their mom. He was taller than me by a few inches and he was older than me by seven years but I was more mature then him at times. Even the twins were more responsible and they were both nineteen, when they are supposed to be wild and crazy.

But I guess when the times calls for it Shane can be a little mature but that didn't happen often. The little kids came inside from playing and Shane went over and started playing patty cake with Emily, one of the regular at the daycare.

"Yeah that's Shane for you, the five year old stuck in a twenty-four years old body," I heard Sophie behind chuckling. Kat and I started laughing; the three of us all had a good laugh.

As soon as the last of the kids got in, Darcy, Shane's and the twins mom came in, with their little twin brothers and three little sisters following right behind her while holding her one month old baby boy. Instantly you could see where the twins got there curly red hair.

The twin boys Skyler and Auden who are in seventh grade looked like mini versions of Shane, walked to the back room and placed their packs on the floor, got out their DS's and started playing a video game. The twin boys acted they were smarter than everyone else and didn't trust people easily but you can't help up like them.

Kat and Sophie went back to the room and started to mess with the boys, I could feel a smile appear on my face.

I looked back over at Darcy and saw that she was talking to the three youngest sisters. Charlotte who is in the fifth grade looked just like Darcy, Kat and Sophie, except she had green eyes like her dad and her brothers, while Darcy and the other girls had honey brown eyes.

Charlotte was more the tom boy then the other girls and more out spoken about what she wanted then any of the other siblings. But she still was smart and considerate of the people around, which all the kids are.

The second grader, Sherrie was the girlie girl and she was the shyest. She looked just like her mom but acted like her father. She, Sophie and Skyler took after their dad the most. They were quiet and liked to figure out where they stood with someone before they said anything.

Amy, the youngest girl was my best buddy of the siblings, of course I wouldn't say that out loud but it was the truth. In some instances I got along better with her then my own little brother Joey. Which I guess is okay, considering Joey already told me that he wished Shane was his real brother.

The one month old baby named Darren was a sleep in Darcy's arm, his dark brown hair looked like Shane, Skyler and Auden's hair color but he didn't resemble anybody yet, even though Darcy says he looks like the kids father, Warren.

Charlotte and Sherrie walked to the back room and starting doing their homework. Amy, unlike her sisters ran over to me.

"Wally!" She yelled. Her arms were stretched out; I bent down and opened my arms wide. She ran straight into my chest and rugged my neck tightly. I stood up with her in my arms gave her a big hug. I held her in my arms and kissed her cheek.

"How is my favorite girl?" I asked with a big smile.

"I'm fine. How's my favorite bubby?" She asked me with a cute grin. I couldn't help but feel happy and torn at the same time when she or any of the other siblings called Joey and me one of their brothers. I shook my head and got those thoughts out of my mind.

"I'm just fine little lady," I said. I sat her down on the ground and she went and jumped on Shane's back. Shane always the nice guy gave her a piggy back ride. I watched with a content look on my face. Darcy walked over to me and smiled at me.

"Wally, I've been meaning to ask you. Since you've been under my roof for a whole month now I would like to know what you would like for supper tonight," she told me in her smooth and gentle voice. Her voice always caught me off guard because I was never use to it with my real mom or dad.

"Well if you're asking me, would cheese burgers be okay?" I asked her. Her smile seemed to grow a little bit.

"That would be a great supper, I'm sure Walter will love that, we haven't had burgers for quite a while. We can actually stop at Meijer's on the way home," she said. Darren cooed in her arms and he opened his eyes. His bright blue eyes stared back into my green ones.

I touched his little hand with my finger and he grabbed it. The little baby started to giggle in a baby way and smiled up at me. I was taken back a little bit by his reaction.

"Wally don't seem so surprised," Darcy told me. I looked at her with wide eyes. "Darren loves you, you make him happy, and after all you are his older brother."

She gave me a motherly smile and touched my arm and walked over to Shane. I stood there not knowing what to think of what just happened. A certain happy emotion popped up but at the same time I felt true sadness. I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts and feelings.

The last daycare kid left at courter to five so we were all worn out. Well except for Skyler, Auden, Sherrie, and Charlotte. Amy and Joey were tired from playing with the other kids. We all grabbed our stuff and headed out to the cars. Darcy locked up and joined us.

"Okay kids, who's going with who?" she asked in a mom voice.

"Sherrie and I want to ride with Katie and Sophie," Charlotte said.

"We want to ride with Shane," said Skyler and Auden at the same time.

"I want to too!" Yelled Joey, while waving his hand, Shane came up behind his and hoisted Joey up on his shoulders.

"That's no problem," Shane smiled. Amy came running over to me and hugged my leg.

"I want to be with bubby Wally," she whined. I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Okay Amy, Wally, Darren and you can all ride with mommy," she told us. With that settled we all got into our separate cars and headed to Meijer's. I sat in front next to Darcy. I looked in the mirror and saw that Amy was already asleep with Darren. I could feel another smile pull at the corner of my lips.

"I'm not use to smiling this much," I whispered to Darcy, afraid that I would wake up Amy. Darcy didn't say anything to what I said all she was drive and turn the radio top the station I like. After the trip to Meijer's we all headed to their house.

As Darcy pulled into the drive I could see that some lights were on, which meant that Walter was home. The four story house still seemed so big to me, especially since Joey and I lived in different foster homes since Joey was born. I was never use to staying this long at someone's home. It normally ended in a week or less. Thankfully Joey never asked why we move house to house, he was just so use to it.

We all took our share of groceries and headed inside. Walter was in the kitchen just putting the last of the dishes away it looked like. When he saw us he greeted us with a smile.

"Hello everyone," he said in a deep voice.

"Daddy!" Amy called and ran over to him. He picked her up and kissed her.

"Hello sweet heart," he laughed. Darcy shooed everyone out of the kitchen except for Walter and Shane, who from what I could gather helped her cook. We all headed into the huge living room. Amy and Charlotte were sitting on the floor looking at some kind of book.

Sherrie and Sophie were talking about something along the lines of boys or something. Skyler and Auden were still playing their DS's and they were also teaching Joey how to play, which I really appreciated.

I looked over at the couch and saw Kat holding Darren in her arms. A gentle smile was on her face; her lip ring did not take any of the gentleness on her face. I went over and sat down beside her.

"Hey Walls," she said.

"Hey, what are you and Darren talking about?" I joked. She gave me a look and smirked.

"We're discussing about how the TV. today is just horrible," she smiled. I lightly flicked her forehead.

"Okay, I get. Stupid thing to ask, no need to be sarcastic," I said. A few minutes went by with us not saying anything to each other.

"So who do you have on your mind anyways?" Kat asked out of the blue. I gave her a shocked look and could feel a light blush come to my cheeks.

"How did you know I was thinking about someone?" I asked, trying not to sound frantic. She laughed and looked over at me.

"Walls it doesn't take a genius to see the signs. For one you've been sighing and you keep zoning out," she explained.

"So who's the girl?" she asked me in a more direct way.

"There's no girl!" I told her loudly. A huge smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh, I see. Who's the guy then?" She asked. I could feel my whole face become red from embarrassment.

"I don't swing that way!" I shouted. Kat started to laugh her head off. Thankfully no one seemed to notice us so I sat there waiting for Kat to stop laughing. She finally stopped and it was right when Shane came into the living room yelled that supper was ready.

Everyone went ahead of us to the dining room. When I got up to join them Kat grabbed my arm.

"I'll come to your room after dinner then you can tell me who this girl is," she whispered. She stepped in front of me and gave Darcy the baby. When we all sat down at the table and Darren was in his high chair, we all said grace and started eating.

I bit into my cheeseburger and I could feel my eyes light up.

'_This is the best cheeseburger I have ever had!' _I thought loudly in my head.

"Well mom you don't have to ask if Wally likes his Cheeseburger or not," Shane laughed. I looked across at him and gave him thumbs up. Everyone started laughing at that. Even like Darren stated to giggle. It was one of the best dinners I have had for a while.

After dinner we were all excused. I decided to go straight to the guest room where I was staying for right now. Joey was sharing Amy's room so I wasn't worried about him not having a room. As I walked up the stairs I heard Shane yell by to everyone and that he was heading home.

Shane lives just next door so I don't really know why he always had to make a big deal about leaving but I guess that was just the type of person he is, which I guess isn't that bad. I walked down the hallway of the hallway on the second floor and made it to the third floor.

On the end of the last hallway of the third floor was my room. As soon as I opened my door the cool air hit my skin and I could feel my whole body relax. As I looked around the room I tried to ignore how much this room seemed like my own almost but I would say that out loud because I would have to leave this room behind sometime.

'_Not to mention this family,' _I thought to myself sadly.

I shook my head trying to keep those kinds of thoughts. I turned on the light and automatically the ceiling fan came on. The cream color of the walls wasn't harsh to my eyes anymore. I sat down on the soft bed and turned on the small radio my real dad gave me when I was five. It was the only thing that I have of my dad.

As soon as the music started to relax me I heard my door open. Like a reflex I reached over and turned off my radio first. Kat was just closing the door behind her. She was wearing her Dr. Pepper pajama pants with a big night shirt. She had her red hair down and it reached just pasted her shoulders.

"I don't believe I told you to come in," I smirked. She crossed her arms and gave me another one of her looks. I sat up waiting for her to say something. Without a word she came over and sat down beside me.

"So, who's this girl that had you sighing during work today?" She asked me bluntly. Once again I could feel my face get hot. Kat gently punched my shoulder and smiled at me.

"I knew it, this must be pretty special for you to have fallen for after just one day of knowing her," Kat explained. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at her.

"Well you see I have never met a girl like her before, I mean she's sweet, she takes care of flowers and she's smart..." I told Kat everything about her that I knew.

"Okay, so what's this girl's name? I would like to know the name of the girl that made my brother fall head over heels in love," Kat laughed.

"Oh, how stupid of me to forget to tell you her name, her name is Kuki," I told her with a smile. Kat pointed a finger at me and gave me a sly smile.

"That smile proves it Walls, you're in love," she told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Kat shook her head and sighed. She out her hand on my shoulder and lightly shook me.

"I'll tell you later what I mean," she said. She stood up and stated walking towards the door. "For right now I would focus on how you're going to act natural around her."

Without another word Kat left my room and closed the door behind her. I laid back on the bed trying to figure out what she meant but my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door. I leaned up on my elbows and said come in.

Darcy poked her head in and smiled.

"Wally it's your turn to take a shower, hurry up you won't have a chance to. And I'm sure you'll want to smell good for this Kuki girl," she giggled. I didn't know what to say to that so I just got my pajamas and headed to the bathroom on my floor.

After my shower I went back to my room, turned off the light and laid back on the cool covers. I think I dosed off for a second because the next thing I know I woke up to find Amy and Joey standing in front of my face with tears in both their eyes.

"Hey guys, what are you doing up…" I looked at my clock to see it read it was 1:30 am. "This early?"

Amy wiped her eyes and climbed up on my bed with Joey right behind her. She burrowed her head into my shoulder and started to lightly whimper. Joey did the same thing; I didn't know what to do so I asked the most obvious question that came to my mind.

"Do you both want to sleep with me tonight?" I asked. They both nodded their heads. I pulled down the covers and they both got close to me. Amy on my right, Joey on my left, neither of them said anything but soon enough they both stopped whimpering and they both fell asleep.

"Good night Joey," I kissed his forehead. "Good night Amy." I kissed the top of her head. I leaned my head against hers and softly fell into a nice sleep with only one thought on my mind.

'_Sleep well everyone.'_

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that read the second chapter to this story. I hope that at least one person likes the people I added in. lol I have to say my favorite creations in this story so far would have to be Kat and Amy. Please remember that reviews welcomed. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry if there was a mix up in the last chapter. Just to make it clear the family Wally is staying with is not his real family, the only person he is related to, is Joey, his little brother. I hope that cleared by confusion if there was any, enough of me talking on with the story. Oh and thank you for correcting me on how to spell Wallabee's name, I really appreciated that. :) Now the story can be even more awesome! **

**I do not own the KND and reviews are welcomed. **

* * *

Ch.3 Nigel's past

POV: Wally

I woke up to Joey and Amy jumping up and down on my bed. I leaned up and looked at the radio clock beside my bed, it read that is was 6:00 a.m. As I glared at the clock the red numbers seemed to laugh at me. I collapsed back on the bed and ran a hand on through my hair.

"Big brother! Get up!" Amy and Joey cried. They both jumped off the bed and tried to pull my covers off me. I rolled over as the rest of the blankets fell off the bed. Joey and Amy both started to yell even louder. They climbed back up on the bed and tried to pull me out of bed. I rolled onto my back and looked up at them.

"What do you guys want?" I asked with a yawn.

"We want you to get up," Joey told me with a serious look on his face. Amy giggled and grabbed my limp arm. My little brother got on the other side of me and grabbed my other arm. I got up before they had a chance to pull.

"Okay. I'm up," I told them with a yawn. They both screamed for joy and started to jump up and down on my bed. I stood up and grabbed each of them under my arms and started to head down stairs. Through the whole trip down there neither of them would stop kicking their feet or screaming.

"Put us down brother!" Amy screamed. I placed them both on the ground and watched as they both ran towards the kitchen. I was right behind them; it was only when I stepped into the spacious kitchen that I smelled the bacon and eggs frying on the stove.

Darcy had her back to me, it was like she dead concentrating on getting the eggs or bacon just right, I didn't know which and I really didn't care, all that I knew was that I wanted some breakfast.

Amy and Joey were standing beside her, looking over the counter on their tippy toes at the sleeping Darren. I cleared my throat afraid that if I did anything wrong else I would ruin this prefect family picture.

Darcy jumped a little and turned towards me with a motherly smile.

"Good morning Wally. Would you like some breakfast?" She asked me. I nodded my head. She turned away from me and put the food she was cooking on a huge plate, so that when we sat down we could chose what we wanted.

We all sat down, I helped Joey and Amy into their seats while Darcy put the sleeping Darren up stairs so that we wouldn't wake him. While Darcy was gone Walter came down in his blue pajamas and had terrible bed head.

"Hello, everyone," he yawned. He went to the kitchen and brought out each of us a cup with orange juice. Darcy came back just as Walter sat down.

"Well dig in everyone," she smiled. Without a second thought we all ate. The only sound in the dining room was the clink and clank of silverware against our plates. I finished before everyone, cleared my place, and headed up stairs.

As I reached my room I looked at the clock. 6:34. I groaned as I grabbed my orange hoodie and blue jeans. I headed towards the bathroom and took a fast, five minute shower. It wasn't that relaxing but it woke me up enough to realize that I had to get to school.

I got dressed quickly, blow dried my hair and tried to look halfway decent, not that I cared or anything. I went back to my room and grabbed my black back pack and headed down stairs. As I walked into the dining room I saw that all the other kids were up and eating.

I opened the front door and left without a word.

'_No use getting used to this family, I'll just have to leave again,' _I thought to myself. I shook my head and started the walk to school. I could tell I was getting closer to the school because there were people I saw yesterday and they were almost running away from me.

I could hear someone call my name as I reached the front doors. I turned around and saw Kuki waving at me with a big grin on her face, while the bold guy from yesterday seemed to be glaring at me through his glasses. Kuki skipped over to me and smiled up at me. It didn't accrue to me until that moment how small and fragile she looked.

'_Her hair seems to be shining in the sun light,' _I thought to myself. The bald guy came over to Kuki and pushed her behind him, like he was protecting her or something. We were on the same eye level so we just glared at each for a second. Kuki was the one that brought us out of our little stare contest.

"Nigel, are you okay? You're acting strange," she told him with concern in her voice. She reached up the best she could and felt his forehead. He reached up and gently grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the school.

She walked the in the same pace right beside him. She turned to me, shrugged her shoulders and waved for me to follow them.

"Come Wally!" She cheered. I felt a smile appear on my face. For some reason I could not help but feel better whenever I was around her, it was almost like her light reached me and made me feel warm and crud.

I reached them and walked on the other side of Kuki. The bald guy or Nigel as Kuki called him was looking straight ahead, like he was pretending that no one was around him except for her, that's what I got from that anyways. If I was right or not I don't know but still that's what it seemed like to me.

"Hey Abby! Hoagie!" Kuki called down the hall. People stopped and stared for only second.

"_Probably too afraid that I will kick their butts,' _I thought with a chuckle. I looked up ahead and saw the other girl that invited me to eat lunch with her yesterday and the geek that was staring at her all through lunch when she wasn't looking.

The red hat girl or Abby as everyone seemed to call her, flicked the bill of her hat up and gave us a grin. The goggles guy, Kuki called Hoagie, just looked at us with a stupid grin. As we came to a stop in front of red cap and goggles, I glanced down at baldy and Kuki's hands to find that he still hadn't let go of her hand. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Abby hopes that you can join us for lunch today Wally," red cap told me. I looked down at her and saw that was grinned up at me. She was holding her books to her hip with a confident look on her face. I could somehow feel baldly glaring holes into my head. I could feel a small smirk appear on my face, I made it go away quickly though.

"I would like that," I told her with a light grin. Kuki, red cap, and goggles smiled up at me. Baldy would not even look my way.

* * *

POV: Nigel

I could feel my hand around Kuki's not loosen at all while that Wallabee guy was around. I didn't like the thought of him being anywhere near her. As we all went our separate ways I grasped Kuki's hand even more and took her to her first hour class just like yesterday.

On the way there though I could feel her eyes on me, I look down at her.

"What's that look?" I asked her. She looked up at me with a confused look.

"Why are you acting so weird?" She asks. I can hear the worry in her voice. We stop right in front of her first hour class room. I turned to face her and put my hands on her shoulders, she looks right into my eyes not wavering or looking away.

"I'm just worried about you that's all," I told her. I stood up and patted head. "And besides who wouldn't be worried about you. Being the ding bat you are."

Kuki caught the joke and smiled up at me. I mustered a smile on my face just for her. She was the only person that I would ever smile around and not regret it later. I walked around her heading to my first hour class.

"Thanks again Nigel!" She calls. Once again I throw a hand up and walked to first hour biology. As I walked into the room and headed back to my lone desk that I shared with no one I came across a pest, sitting AT my desk.

"Wallabee, what are you doing, sitting at my desk?" I asked him a monotone voice. He looked up at me from something he was writing and just stared at me for a second.

"I'm sitting at OUR desk baldy," he told me with a calm voice. I could feel my temper rise a little bit from that bald commit but I kept it to myself. I took a deep breath and pushed my glasses up my nose a little bit.

'_Kuki seems to like this guy, so I might as well be nice to him.,' _thought to myself, with a clench jaw. I walk around to the other side of OUR desk and sat down without another word. Our teacher, Mr. Baler, came in and told us that today we were going to work with our lab partners, or the person you're sitting with to figure out what would happen if somehow an eco-system was thrown out of whack.

I sighed and looked over at Wallabee. He looked like he was about to go to sleep. I brought out my biology book that I kept in the back so I would never have to take it home, and hit Wallabee in the arm with it.

He looked over at me with an angry expression on his face, he looked more like a toddler then a teenager.

"Since we're both stuck together, I suggest that we just try to get along in this hour. I have a 3.5 GPA and I will not let some kid that came out of nowhere jeopardize my grade," I told him. I was not going to act like I liked him but during first hour and around Kuki I would try to.

He shrugged his shoulders and waited for me to say more. It was like he silently laughing at me. It took all my will power not to punch this punk across the face. Just something about him made me so angry I could almost feel my veins pop.

He slung his back pack on top of the table. He searched through his bag for a few seconds and flung a note book and a pencil at me. I gave him a questioning look and peered at him over my glasses. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Don't worry baldy, I'm not going to mess up you're precious grade. And don't worry I'm dead weight I will help the best I can," he told me in a monotone voice. I turned away from him and started to look through the book trying to find something that could help me or us, I should say.

Wallabee and I looked through the book, in silence for about five minutes. Out of nowhere I felt him jab a piece of folded paper into my elbow. I tried to ignore but he just jabbing me. I finally had enough and snatched the paper away from him with a glare. He just gave me a peace sign and a smug look.

He took the book away from me and started to look through it. I ignored him and opened the piece of paper.

'Don't worry Boldly I won't tell Kuki.'

;) –Wallabee'

I could feel my blood start to boil. I gripped both sides of the paper so tight I ripped it in half. I looked over at the punk and he gave me a wink. I could feel the urge to punch him again surge through me.

I took off my glasses, pinched the bridge of my nose and took ten deep breathes. After that I put my glasses back on and threw the paper at him. I knew it was a childish think to do but that's all I could think of to do.

Punk looked at me, at that moment I took the book and the paper back and started to take more notes. Not soon enough the bell rang and Mr. Baler yelled to everyone that this was due tomorrow at the beginning of class. As I walked past Punk or Wallabee I pushed him into a locker. When he gave me a ticked off face I gave him a calm one.

"By the way you spelled baldly wrong. Idiot," I told him. I walked past him without another word. He ran past me and stood in my way giving me the same angry look and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"I have no idea what you're problem is but I don't like people who act like I'm below them," he told me through clenched teeth. I brushed his hand of my shirt but didn't move.

"Listen Wallabee, I'm going to say this once so pay attention. I don't think you're below me, in fact you are not even on my radar, the only reason I even acknowledge you're existence is because for some reason or another Kuki and my friends like you. I don't why but they do, so for their sakes I'm going to put up with you. But get through you're thick head we will never be friends or anything for that matter. You're just annoying pest that is infecting my air. So stay away from me personally and we'll get along just fine. Understand?" I asked.

My biting words didn't seem to bother him. The punk just stood there with a blank face, as I finished he gave me a smirk. He walked past me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, that's fine with me baldly," he whispered. I watched him walk away, with his shoulders back glaring at people down the hallway. I pushed my glasses up my face and went to my favorite thinking spot.

As I leaned against the cool window I let my mind wonder a little bit.

'_What did that punk mean that he won't tell Kuki? Tell her what?' _I thought to myself loudly. I almost lost myself in my thoughts until I felt a light tap on the back of my neck. I blinked a few times and saw Kuki waving at me while she was walking away.

I could feel a big stupid grin come to my face as I waved back at her. Her green shirt, black skinny jeans and converses made her look really pretty. And I never noticed before how shiny and long her hair was. I wanted to reach out and feel that beautiful ran through my fingers.

Those thoughts were interrupted by Punk (Wally), who pushed my shoulder with his. I staggered a little bit for not being ready for it but I shot a glare that could melt metal. He just gave me a smug look and a wink.

I turned my back to him and started to walk towards my second hour. I only took a few steps and I could feel my anger start to take over. I tried to take ten deep breathes like my shrink told me to whenever I got mad but that just made me more angry and dizzy. Without even realizing I lifted my left arm and punched the lockers right beside me. I could feel my body go limp and that's all I could remember before my world went black.

* * *

POV: Abby

Abby and Hoagie were late for class but thankfully neither of us had a class to get to. Abby and hoagie were just heading to the library when we saw Nigel, laying on the ground and not moving.

"Nigel!" We both yelled. We ran to him, thankfully there weren't any classrooms down that hallway so no teachers tried to intervene. Abby and Hoagie reached him at the same time. The first thing that Abby saw was the fist sized hole in one of the lockers.

Abby kneeled down beside Nigel and felt his pulse. It was the normal speed; it was thanks to Abby's daddy that she was able to do this.

'_Abby will have to thank daddy later,' _Abby thought.

"Is he okay Abby?" Hoagie asked with concern in his voice. Abby nodded at him.

"He's fine. Abby thinks that Nigel suffered from some sort of panic attack, probably brought on by anger," Abby explained. Hoagie gave Abby an understanding look and placed Nigel's arm over his shoulder. Abby took the other one and they started towards the nurse's office.

"Didn't his therapist say to get him his meds if he ever blanks out?" Hoagie asked. Abby glanced over at him and nodded her head. "I guess it's a good thing that we went to a few of Nigel's sessions to know what do in this HEAVY situation."

Hoagie joked trying to lighten the mood. Abby shook her head.

"Hoagie remind Abby to hit you with her hat after this is all said and done," Abby huffed. Abby never realized how heavy Nigel was before. Abby looked back and saw that Nigel's feet were dragging the floor.

'_Thank God he's not awake to see himself like this.' _Abby thought with a sigh.

A few minutes after carrying Nigel all the way to the nurse's office, we were greeted by the nurse Ms. Meeks.

"What happened to him?" She demanded.

"He had a panic attack brought on by anger," Hoagie explained to Ms. Meeks. She looked at the three of us and sighed. Without a word she took Nigel from us and slung his whole body over her shoulders and carried him to a bed.

Her small frame and height didn't make her look that strong but she was stronger than a lot of the wrestler we had at our school. Without even breaking a sweat Ms. Meeks combed back her short hair into a short pony tail and went to the medicine cabinet.

"I can't believe this. I thought we were over this hurtled last year," she told us with her back to us. Hoagie and I sat on the bed beside Nigel and just looked at each other.

"We thought he was over this as well ma'am," Hoagie mumbled. That's Hoagie for you always the gentleman. One of the reasons why Abby liked him, Abby leaned her head against Hoagie's shoulder and watched Ms. Meeks give Nigel a shot in the arm.

"Hoagie you know better call me Jackie," she told us while putting a band-aid on Nigel's arm. She turned to us and smiled. "So do you want me to call Kuki up here as well? Knowing her she probably won't forgive us if we don't."

We all grinned at each other and nodded.

"Oh and can you call up Wallabee Beatles as well, he's a friend of ours," Hoagie told her. Ms. Meeks nodded and headed to her personal office to make the call. Abby only heard mummers of what was being said. For some reason Abby got really sleepy and leaned against Hoagie's shoulder even more. While Hoagie gave Ms. Meeks the details of what happened. His limp body, the dint in the locker, everything, without even realizing it Abby drifted off to sleepy town.

* * *

POV: Kuki

As soon as I heard that Nigel I grabbed Wally's hand and pulled him quickly down to the office. Not soon enough we made it to Jackie's office and I burst through it.

"Is Nigel okay?" I shouted. Jackie got out of her chair and shushed me, she gently grabbed my elbow and opened the door that connected her office to the nurse area. Abby was sleeping against Hoagie, Hoagie was wearing her hat and gave us a small grin.

The nest thing I saw was Nigel's sleeping form. I quietly went over to his side and sat down on the bed. I took his glasses off and placed them in his hand.

"Did he have a panic attack?" I asked Jackie.

"Yes, but this one is just mild compared to what happened last year or the year before that," Jackie told me in a calm, even voice.

"What did he do?" I asked no one in particular. Hoagie spoke up this time.

"He just punched a locker that's it," he told me in a whisper.

"What are you guys talking about? Panic attacks? What happened last year and the year before that?" Wally asked us. Hoagie, Jackie, and I all turned towards him with solemn faces. Hoagie was the first to speak.

"Two years ago when Nigel just moved here, he had a panic attack and almost killed someone," Hoagie told him.

* * *

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I'm leaving all the readers of this story with a cliff hanger but don't worry I hope I'll update this story within a week a week or so, so please be patient. Lol Reviews are welcomed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry I have been busy for the past couple of weeks. Graduating, graduation parties things of that nature, all really boring. Well enough of me talking, on with the story. **

**I do not own KND :(**

**And like always reviews are welcomed :)**

* * *

Ch. 4 the past is revealed

POV: Kuki

"What do you mean by 'he almost killed someone'?" Wally asked with a bit of fear in his voice. I was gently patting Nigel's head, making sure that he was okay, well for the most part. I turned to Wally seeing that he was pale.

"That's what we mean," Abby spoke up. She grabbed her hat from Hoagie and hit his shoulder with it; she straightened it on her head and looked at Wally. "Nigel came to our school with a bad rep following right behind him. No one would go near him. That's where it all started."

"What was it…that made people stay away from him?" Wally whispered.

"Well there was more than one reason going around," Hoagie said. "Some said he just got out of juvi, others said that he killed his dad, which he didn't, I might add. Oh and there was this other one that just did not make any sense at all."

Hoagie kind of chuckled and I knew which one he was talking about. It was the one rumor where someone had said that Nigel was a gorilla that escaped from the zoo but he just evolved enough to speak like humans and not have hair all over his body and surprise, surprise, some people actually believed it, I giggled at the memory.

"Okay, so he had a bad rep for no reason, why though?" Wally asked a little less impatient. Abby sighed and flicked the bill of hat.

"The reason for all the misjudging was because Nigel was quiet and had muscles, that's why, not a good reason if you ask Abby but hey, what does Abby know anyways," she mumbled. I could tell that Abby was getting upset but I didn't blame her.

Ms. Meeks pulled us all out of the room and closed the door almost all of the way shut. She pulled out four foldable chairs for us to sit on and she brought out her comfy office chair.

"You didn't have to get me a chair," Wally mumbled. Ms. Meeks patted the seat and smiled up at him.

"I know but I think you should sit down for this one," she whispered. I could tell from his face that he did not feel comfortable in any sense of the word. I looked at Nigel one last time and looked at my friends.

* * *

POV: Wally

I waited for someone to say something for the longest time but all they did was look at each other and then back to the ground. I had enough and spoke up hoping that I sounded surer of myself then I really was.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" I whispered. Once again I did not sound like myself but I tried to act like I didn't notice, even though it was really bothering me. All at once all eyes were on me.

_Flash back-_

_No POV_

"_Hey! New kid," Abby yelled after the new bald kid. He looked down at her, behind his dark glasses, like he was waiting to see if she was going to either insult him or ask some ridiculous question, like so many others had. _

"_What is it, that you want?" he asked her in a dark British voice. Her warm brown eyes looked up at him, under her red cap, showing no fear or anger just warmth. _

"_I was wondering if you would like to sit with Abby and her friends during lunch today, if you don't have anyone else to sit with," Abby grinned up at him. Nigel just looked at her waiting for her to say, 'I was just kidding', or 'go away! No one wants you here!' _

_But she didn't say anything; she just stood there looking into his eyes behind his glasses, waiting for an answer. He finally nodded his head, she smirked at him. _

"_Okay good. So Abby will see you later then," she told him, while walking away. Her dark, braided hair fell down her back in a nice way and Nigel just could not believe that a girl came up and talked to him, without fear in her eyes at least. _

_He sighed and went on his way not knowing that the bully of the school, Lizzy had something planned for him. _

_As soon as lunch started, Nigel got his food and looked around for Abby. He saw her sitting under a big shade tree in the back part of the school, he walked over and as he got closer he saw that two other people were sitting there. _

_The one guy was wearing goggles and was laughing really hard at something. His short brown hair, white shirt with a light blue jacket over it, brown pants and white sneakers, showed off that he was a geek but a cool one at least. _

_Nigel looked over at the other girl and stopped in his tracks. Her midnight hair seemed to shine even though she was in the shade and her pale white skin looked almost ivory. He realized he was standing in the middle of everything looking like an idiot, so he kept walking not looking back. _

_As he walked closer though he could not take his eyes off the one girl, it was like he was under a trance and could not look away. He gave out a sigh of relief when he realized that he was wearing dark glasses so no one would be able to see if he was looking at her or not. _

'_Thank God for dark glasses,' Nigel thought with a small smirk. In what seemed like forever he made it to the tree and was greeted by Abby. _

"_Hey new kid," she grinned. _

"_My name is Nigel," he told her or I should say them. He stood there looking at the bark of the tree trying to ignore the fact that he was standing right next to the girl that he could not stop staring at on his way over. _

"…_sit down," he heard the other girl say. He looked down at her with a questioning look. She beamed up at him and grabbed his hand that he wasn't holding his food in. _

"_I said you're welcome to sit down," she told him. He repressed the urge to blush and sat down. _

"_Okay Nigel. You already know Abby," the girl told him, he glanced down at his hand and realized that she had not let go yet. "I'm Kuki and that's Hoagie."_

"_Nice to meet you both," Nigel said. Hoagie grinned at him._

"_Like wise, big guy," he joked. Abby reached over his her hat and slapped Hoagie behind the head. _

"_Don't you try to be funny, face it Hoagie Gillian, you are not a funny man," she told him while putting her hat back on her head. Nigel looked down at the bag of chips he got and opened them. He looked up and saw that Abby and Hoagie were still arguing. When he went to grab a chip his hand bumped into someone else's. _

_He looked down back down at his chips and saw that Kuki was trying to take one. He looked over at her and she smiled at him. _

"_Sorry I knew I should have asked but I was trying to be a sneaky ninja," she laughed. For some reason he could feel the corner of his lips pull up and a smile came to his face. Kuki's face lit up with an even bigger smile. _

"_I knew you could smile," she giggled. That small noise of laugh she made was so endearing to Nigel that he could listen to it all the time. Lunch came and went way to fast from Nigel's point of view. _

_For the next week everything was going fine. Nigel, Abby, Hoagie and Kuki all became good friends. But Nigel's feelings for Kuki became stronger. It was a good thing that was good at keeping his feeling under control so no would ever know that he loved Kuki. That is until someone found his weakness. _

_As he walked down the hallway to his first hour class, a big fat girl with pigtails came and stood in front of him. For some reason the moment Nigel saw this girl he hated her instantly. She walked over to him slowly, trying to act sexy or something but it was not working at all. _

"_Who are you?" He asked her. She stood in front of him and gave him an evil smile. _

"_My name is Lizzy and I am the ruler of this hell and I want you out of here," she told him. Neither of them moved a muscle. He glared down at hr, while she smirked up at him. _

"_Why do you want me out of here…Lizzy?" Nigel asked her. Lizzy's smirk grew._

"_Because you are nothing but a burden to everyone here," she told him in a matter of fact tone. He shook his head and glared at her. _

"_That's not true," he mumbled. "My friends….my friends they want me here."_

"_Oh, those THINGS want you here now, but what about in the future, they'll just throw you to the side, like trash," she told him, in her fake sweet voice. _

"_That's not true…you're lying," he told her. _

"_Sure I'm lying, just like the same way you're lying to yourself about your feelings for Kuki," she said. Nigel felt his blood run cold. _

'_How does she know about my feelings?' He yelled in his head. He could feel his strong grip on his emotions starting to loosen by the second. _

"_Wouldn't it be a shame if someone told her you're feelings?" Lizzy asked innocently. Nigel brought up his hands to his face, trying to keep in control. _

"_Please…stop talking," he mumbled. Lizzy didn't hear his warnings she was to busy talking. _

"_Oh, but if something happened to little Miss Kuki before that, something that made her cry out in pain?" Lizzy asked in a dark but sweet sounding voice. That was the final straw; Nigel could not keep a hold of his emotions any longer. _

_All he could see was red and darkness. After he awoken he found Lizzy's bloody body in front of him. Abby and Hoagie were holding back his arms and Kuki was holding his waist. His whole body relaxed and they let him go. _

_Nigel crashed to the floor and screamed. _

* * *

POV: Kuki

"No one knows what was said or what was done to set Nigel off. Lizzy wouldn't tell us or anyone for that matter. After the whole thing she moved across the country, from what I hear she's completely fine now," I said. Wally sat in the seat across from me with a stunned look on his face.

"Nigel still isn't over what happened though," Hoagie said with a sad tone.

"W-what do you mean?" Wally asked. I sighed, looking at the door that separated us from Nigel and then looked back to Wally.

"After that whole ordeal Nigel lost some of his memories, it's like his brain chooses to not remember. He doesn't remember Lizzy or anything about the first couple of weeks he was here, so we all had to become friends again. Nigel goes to see a shrink every week, the shrink is trying to help him get those memories back so he can face them but so far there hasn't been much progress," I explained to Wally.

* * *

POV: Wally

I looked around the room, at all these people. I looked at the nurse and didn't know how she fit in with the story.

"So wait a minute, I can understand all of the stuff you told me but what does this nurse have to do with it?" I asked. Red cap crossed her arms and smiled.

"Well, it started out that we all had to go these meetings to Nigel's shrink together, to understand what was going on. Jackie here was going to get a job here at the school so she also had to be in the loop, soon enough though we all became friends," Abby explained.

A grumbling sound could be heard from the other side of the door, Kuki was the first on out of her seat. She opened the door and we saw Nigel sitting up in bed. Kuki ran to him and hugged him around his neck. Without his dark glasses on I could tell that he was surprised by her.

Baldy reached up to fiddle with his glasses but found out that they weren't on his face. Kuki giggled at this and took his glasses from his hand and put them on his face. She stood up from his and stood with the rest of us by his feet.

The nurse, Jackie I believed was her name sat down on the bed and checked his heart pressure.

"Hey Nigel, do you know who I am? Who everyone is in this room?" She asked. Nigel nodded his head with his same blank expression.

"You're Ms. Meeks, also known as Jackie, that's Abby, Hoagie, and Kuki," he told her. He looked at me and a questioning look came onto his face. "But I don't know who this guy is."

I felt strange that baldy could not remember me and everyone looked at me with a sorry expression.

'_Am I really that forgettable?' _I asked myself. I could feel a lump form in the back of my throat but I shallow it down and gave him a smile.

"Hey, I'm Wallabee Beetles, glad to meet you Nigel," I told him. I didn't know what made me so polite to him but something just told me to be nice. I put out my hand for him to shake it and he did.

"Good to meet you, Wallabee," he told me. He seemed like a completely different person but at the same time I knew that he was the same guy. We shook hands and I left the room without another word.

* * *

POV: Kuki

I didn't know what was going through Wally's mind when he shook Nigel's hand but it didn't seem like it was anything good. He had a pained expression on his face, even though he was trying to cover it up. He walked towards the door and out of the office without a second look behind him.

I followed after him out of the office and into the hallway. I was about to shout his name but something in me told me not to. From the back he looked like a strong man but I knew that I looked him in the face again; I would be looking into the eyes of a scared and sad little kid.

I walked back into the office and saw that Abby and Hoagie had already walked back to class. Nigel was talking to Jackie about what happen and she was feeling him in on it. I looked at the clock and saw that it was time to head to fifth hour.

"Hey Jackie and you say that Wally went home sick, he didn't look that good," I told her. Jackie sighed but nodded her head.

Nigel and I walked back to our classrooms in silence. I looked up at Nigel once and a very scary thought passed through my mind.

'_I wonder how scary it is to wake up and not remember something.' _I asked myself. Without knowing why, I stopped Nigel from going into his class and pulled him off to the side. Nigel looked down at me with a worried expression.

To others who didn't know him, they would say he was glaring but I could tell that he was worried.

"What's wrong Kuki?" He asked. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. I looked at the wall across from me, too embarrassed to look at him. Before I knew it, his arms were around me.

"Nigel I want you to do something for me," I whispered.

"What is that Kuki?" He asked. I looked up at him and just stared at him.

"I want you to remember," I told him. He gave me a confused look but before he could say anything else I pushed away from him. "I want you to try to remember next time you go to your shrink, to try to remember." I told him. With that I walked away.

"What do you want me to remember?" He called after me. I looked back at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"That's not my call to make, it's yours."

* * *

POV: Wally

Before I knew what I was doing I ran all the way to the day care. The rest of the world just seemed to be big blobs of color that wasn't going anywhere. I stopped in front of the front door and looked inside the small window.

Joey and all the little kids were gathered around Darcy as she told them a story, little baby Darren was sound asleep beside her in his car carrier. I didn't want to get in trouble for skipping school so I headed around the back way and got in that way.

I quietly walked to Darcy's office in the back and closed the door. It was then that I felt like I was about to lose it. I sat down in the corner and pulled my knees to my chest, like I did when I was younger and I just wanted to disappear.

* * *

POV: Darcy

Shane, Kat and Sophie came to my rescue just in time. Shane took all the little ones outside to play, while Kat picked up all their toys and Sophie took Darren from me.

"Mom go take a load off in your office," Kat and Sophie told me at the same time. Even though they've both grown of the habit of talking at the same time it still happened sometimes. I laughed when the both of them fake glared at each other.

I pulled my short hair into a pony tail and headed but to my office. As I got closer I heard what sounded like someone was trying to stop themselves from crying. I opened my door and instantly I saw Wally sitting in the corner.

Went over to him and sat down beside him. He didn't seem to notice me because he didn't move or anything. I saw a leaf in his hair; I gently ran a hand through his hair and got it out. Wally jumped to life and looked at me with the eyes of a child.

He looked lost and confused. But above all that he just looked hurt. I didn't know what happened but I could that something was very wrong, it was the mother instincts kicking in. He looked away from me and looked straight ahead.

I saw a piece of his golden hair was in the middle of his face, so I reached over and got it for him. I patted my kids head like I did when they were upset and waited for the right moment to speck. He didn't look or even glance at me, he just kept looking ahead.

"Wallabee you know you can't fix your problems by looking at the wall, if it was that easy I would have done it a lot more," I laughed. For the first time he looked over at me but this time there were tears in his eyes.

I opened my arms and hugged him. His whole body shook from his crying but at the same time he never made a sound. He towered over me but at the same time he was just a small little boy at heart that didn't know what else to do.

"A-am I forgettable?" he asked, choking on his tears. I could feel my blood run cold, I tightened my grip around Wally and tried to calm him down. I pulled him away and wiped his tears away.

"Why would you ask that sweet heart?" I asked him.

"My own mom forgot me, what's stopping from anyone else," he told me with new tears in eyes. I wiped his tears away again.

"Wally sweetie, listen to me, you are not forgettable, you're a sweet boy, you just have a hard time of showing it sometimes. And I know that you get embarrassed easily and you have the funniest look on your face when you think you know something that someone else doesn't," I told him. A small smile appeared on his face. "Wally you're my son, there is no way I would I ever forget you, or even want to for that matter."

Wallabee looked at me with wide eyes.

"Do you really mean that? Am I really you're son?" He asked. I got up and reached for an envelope on my desk.

"I wanted to wait for Joey and the whole family to be here but I think you should see this," I told him while holding out the envelope. Wallabee with a shaky hand took it from me and opened it.

* * *

POV: Wally

I looked at all the paper work not knowing what half of it meant.

"What does this all mean?" I asked, while pointing to the papers. Darcy looked over the papers and pointed to Joey's and my name and then to another part. I still did not understand so I handed the paperwork back over to her and looked at her.

"What do those papers mean?" I asked. Darcy took my hands and smiled at me.

"They mean that Warren and I have adopted you and you're brother," she told me. I had to replay the words over in my mind before I understood them completely. After I did though I picked Darcy or my mom up in a hug, she hugged me around my neck and whispered.

"Welcome to the family Wallabee."

'_No I was already part of the family, I think it's more appropriate to say welcome home,' _I thought to myself with a smile.

* * *

**This chapter was probably a little bit confusing, I hope it wasn't but if it was I'm sorry. I would also like to say that Lizzy is in fact the same girl Nigel dated in the series, I have always hated her, so sorry if you like her. **


End file.
